A Royal Kiss
by blondinkris
Summary: Kurt the Prince of Lima is about to be forced in to marriage with a man he hates. But after an attack at the town, he is kidnapped and a dangerous journey begins. And when the dark and dangerous leader of his kidnappers starts to capture Kurts heart, how will it end? Can true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**"I really had this craving to write the glee club in a place with princes, wars and true love. This story will focus on Kurt, but will have other of my favorite glee characters in it to. Warning: will contain mentions of attempted rape, torture and other things. And like I always write in my stories, if you have any ideas or thoughts at to want you want to be in the story just leave me a comment and I will try and make it happened :)"**

Kurt threw a menacing glare at the servant boy who tried to get him to choose his clothes for this evening, he had said to his father that he wouldn't come down, and he would only come down if they tied wild horses to his feet and dragged him.

- Please prince Kurt, your father requests your presents right now, the servant boy begged and Kurt felt a surge of pity shot through him, he knew himself how scary his father could be when he was really angry, but Kurt wouldn't give in, not this time.

- You can tell my father, the king that if he wants the alliance so bad, then he can marry that dammed prince from Kings himself, Kurt hissed out before he slammed to the door in the servants boys face and threw himself down at his bed.

So he was acting like a child, not as a prince of seventeen summers, but just the thought of going down, and sit through an entire meal with that arrogant prince of a prat Sebastian made his fingers itch. He wouldn't last five minutes before he either slapped the living hell out of him or threw his food in his face and that was probably wrong behavior for the kings son. But he hated Sebastian, had ever since he road in on their court yard a week ago, like he was a god sent from above and not the rat faced human he actually was. He was arrogant, obnoxious and so full of himself that Kurt was impressed he could actually walk straight. So if his father was so set on marrying him off with that man, he had to do it without Kurt helping him. But he also knew deep inside he would eventually give in and give Sebastian his hand in marriage. Because his father's people, his people needed the protection and power Sebastian could provide for them. For years the land of Lima had lived in peace and prosper, where no man went hungry and everyone was treated with respect. Then the barbarians from north, the feared Warblers had risen again, when everyone had believed that they had been destroyed in the latest war where Kurt's father himself had killed the leader, Anderson. But it seemed that the Warblers behaved as the cockroaches they were, how many times you stamped them out they just came back again. And now the Warblers rage for the death of their leader, swept through the kingdoms of Lima, York and Kings and destroyed everything in their path. So a marriage with the prince of Kings, was the only way to protect the people of both lands and Kurt knew this, but it didn't mean he liked it or would do it willingly. He heaved a sigh and rouse from his bed, his father would soon come looking for him, and Kurt didn't have the energy to face of his father wrath tonight. Instead he shed himself of his expensive clothes and found the pants and shirt Santana had given him, that once had belonged to her late father. It was his disguise when he sneaked out of the castle to be amongst the normal people. Because if you spent your entire day looked up in a castle, with your grumpy and firm father Burt, your dimwitted stepmother Carole who half of the time didn't know where she was and your idiot of a step brother Finn, you had to escape sometimes or you would throw yourself down the castle wall. And he didn't even want to think about his brothers fiancé, the ever so annoying Rachel. Kurt realized he probably spent more time fantasizing about strangle her to death then what was healthy but he couldn't help it. Following the path he had walked so many times was easy, he had spent so many times wandering around the castle that he knew every knack, every corner and were all the guards would be at given time. And in no time at all he was outside, in the fresh night air and a smile that hadn't been seen on his face since Sebastian entered his life, broke out in his face. Freedom! What he wouldn't have given to be born out of the royal family, to not be prince, the heir to the throne. To always live his life after others people wills, never his own. When he used to wish for that when he was younger his mother had soothed his concerns and anger and told him that one day he would be a great man, that he had a great destiny lying a head of himself. He had asked may times what she had meant, but she had only ever said that he would find true love in the darkest place and through that light would come to the world again. He had never understood what she meant, and she had died when he was eight so he would never be able to ask her again. But know maybe he knew, marrying Sebastian to protect his country, that really was his darkest hour but he could never see himself falling in love with that arrogant man. He hurried down the streets of McKinley, the biggest city in Lima, where the royal family had always lived and ruled from and soon he spotted the tavern, that his best friends Santana and Brittany owned. They had the strangest friendship, and he knew that Burt one time or another had wanted to forbid Kurt from seeing them, but that's was a fight Kurt knew his father would never win. Santana and Brittany was the two bright and true things in his life and he would never give them up. Sure he and Santana spent most time insulting each other, but every word they said were spoken with love. And while people saw Brittany as stupid, Kurt saw the intelligence and passion that shine through her eyes. The three of them were like one, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was gay and Santana and Brittany were married, Kurt was sure he would have fallen in love with them. Instead they were his truest family. The tavern was already filled to its breaking point when Kurt entered and he smiled as Santana waved to him from behind the bar, while Brittany was flitting around the room, serving the people inside whatever they wanted to drink. Brittany and Santana's tavern "Cheerios" was the most popular one in McKinley and everyone came here after the hard work they had done on the fields or in their stores for a drink with friends and families and Kurt loved it. Thanks to his dressed down self, and the fact that he so rarely was ever seen by the people, Burt sometimes treated him like he was as breakable as glass, no one recognized him and he always were treated like one of their own. He pushed himself in between people, smiling and nodding at greetings until he finally found his way to the bar and Santana greeted him with her usual attitude:

- Porcelain, have you fled the rich man's life again? Or is it finally time for you to pop your cherry so that the arrogant filth smelling prince won't be first?

- Witchy bitch, I see that you haven't taken your herbs tonight because your tongue bits harder than ever, Kurt answered and then they both smiled at each other and Santana poured him a bear and handed it over.

- Seriously though? Are you okay? Santana leaned over and whispered, and Kurt could barely contain his laughter.

Every time Santana showed so much as a little bit of humanity, she always had to made sure no one heard, because apparently it would ruin her reputation of being the coldest and most scary woman in all of Lima.

- I don't know Santana, how would you feel if you were forced to marry a man I would rather spit on then touch, just because of who you are? But if I don't do it, Lima will stand alone against the Warblers and my father wouldn't be able to win that war. So I try not to think about it too much, but I do believe my father is accepting Sebastian's proposal tonight so by tomorrow I will probably be an engaged man.

Santana sent him a pain filled look and touched him lightly on his arm, and he knew that was all she would give him, but it was all Kurt needed. She said so much with her simple touches and looks, and he knew that if she could help him in any way she wouldn't hesitate for a second but she was as helpless as him. He turned away from the bar and would just walk over to a table further away where he spotted his friends Sam and Noah sitting when the warnings bells in the city started to ring. Kurt dropped his glass of bear and looked frightfully out through the window, it couldn't be. The Warblers would not be foolish enough to attack the city of McKinley, it was well protected and with high walls keeping any attackers at bay. But the warnings bells had only one function, to ring if someone entered the city. He felt the blood drain from his face, his father, his family was in the castle and he was down here. He wouldn't be able to make it back, he wouldn't be there to defend and protect his father. He heard people scream around him, and the sound of swords being drawn and suddenly Santana and Brittany was standing on his sides with their own swords raised in front of them and Santana tossed him a knife, that really didn't make him feel safe enough. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, and he could taste blood in his mouth, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't even suppose the be able to happen. How could anyone enter this city without inside help? And when the doors to the tavern was thrown forcefully open Kurt somehow knew that no matter what happened this night his life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**"By the way the Blaine in my story will be taller and with more muscles. It just fits better. And there will be more romances than Kurt and Blaine's, but more on the sidelines. Leave a comment if you like or dislike anything and I hope you will enjoy reading this :)"**

When Kurt woke up it was to a pounding in his head so painfully that the first thing he did was to roll over to his side and throw up. He was hurting all over, it felt like he had been run over by a dozen wild horses, and he had no idea what had happened. The last thing he remembered where so much blood, screaming, people fighting everywhere and then he had heard Santana scream his name in pure terror and then everything had went dark. When he finally had nothing left in his stomach, he rolled over again onto his back and moaned pitiful. He tried to open his eyes, but every time it felt like someone forced a knife deeper inside his head and he could barely keep himself from screaming in pain. Instead he forced himself to lie perfectly still and take even and steady breath to somehow make the pain go away. Since he couldn't open his eyes he tried to use his other senses to figure out what had happen to him. One the plus side he wasn't tied up, which could mean that he was still in McKinley and had only been injured. What spoke against that was the fact that he was alone, because other times he had gotten Emma Pillsbury, the best physician in town would be at his bed side before he had time to blink. So the fact that no one was here to tend to his beaten up body, didn't speak well for him. And then it was the fact that he was lying on what he could only assume was the cold, hard ground and not a in his bed, which really wasn't any god. He inhaled a deep breath, to see if something smelled familiar, but all he could smell was dirt, the fresh air and meat who must be cooked on some sort of fire. And now that the pain actually had started to subside in his head, he could finally hear the sounds around him. He heard men talking, laughing not far from where he was and he could hear a horse and the rustle of levees from treas. So he was definitely outside, and most certain not in McKinley any longer, because then he would have heard the sound from the town. And that thought made him open his eyes despite the pain and he found himself starring up at the roof of a tent made of some sort of animal skin. O god no, the only one who lived in nature, and traveled around like nomads was the Warblers. And with that terrified thought Kurt turned his head and looked straight at a man standing at the opening to the tent and was smiling with at predatory grin at him.

...

Santana was desperately holding on to a crying Brittany, all the while forcing herself not to fall in to the same despair as her wife. She couldn't believe it, she had lost sight of Kurt for one second and now he was gone. Kidnapped, taken by those barbarians and god only know what would happen to him now. She, Brittany, Sam and Noah was sitting at the table were King Burt was listening to Noah and Sam who was explaining what had happened. Apparently Sebastian, the disgusting traitor had made a deal with the Warblers that if he opened the gates to the McKinley they would spare the country of Kings. If Santana ever got her hands on that traitor she would kill him slowly, but he had fled right after he had let the Warblers in and King Burt had already sent guards after him. She couldn't help but send King Burt a sad look, the man had just lost his son and instead of being allowed to grieve he had to take care of his people. Thank god there hadn't been to many deaths, the Warblers seemed to had only one goal in mind, to find Kurt and take him away, so they had only attacked and destroyed Cheerio, and then they had been gone like dust in the wind.

- Thank you Noah and Sam, for telling me about the awful events that happened leading to my son being taken, King Burt said and sent a respectful nod towards Noah and Sam who bowed their heads in respect.

- This off course means that I will have to declare war against the Warblers, but I have another problem that I don't know how to fix, King Burt explained and Santana already knew what he meant.

Two hundred years ago the latest king had declared a new law, that no man would be allowed to sit on the throne longer than forty summers, to prevent princes from trying to take the throne with violence and force and also if the king was treating the people unkindly he would eventually have to step down. And King Burt was going to be forty in one week time, and the day after Kurt was suppose to marry Sebastian and take over the throne. The law also stated that if the king didn't have any heirs or the heir was for some reason incapable to take the throne, it would go to the closet thing the king had of an heir.

- You all know what I'm talking about, if Kurt isn't returned to the castle the day after I turn forty, I will have no choice than to give the throne to Finn. So if I do declare war on the Warblers for kidnapping my only heir, it will mean that the people and other kingdoms will turn towards Finn believing he will be the next king and even though I love that boy he isn't made to be rule. But with that wretched girl Rachel on his side, I am sure she will do something to diminish Kurt's place as the true king even if he do manage to come back before the day of coronation, King Burt explained to them, he really didn't know this people, but his son had always spoke highly of them and told him that he trusted all four of them with his life, so Burt chose to trust them to, and hopefully they would do what he asked of them to get his son back to him.

The words made even Brittany stop her crying and raise her head, all of them fearful for a world were Finn would be king with Rachel as his queen. If that happened it would destroy Lima and its people, they all knew it.

- What would you have us do our King? Noah asked, and Santana smiled to herself, she had already an idea of what King Burt would want from them.

- I need to cover up that my son is missing, so that there can be no doubt that in a week he can become king, so I will tell my family and the people, that he got hurt in the attack and I that I sent him off to our house, the one who lies outside of the village of Glee with Emma by his side to heal his wound and become well to be ready to take the throne. And what I am about to ask from you four will be dangerous but Kurt regards you all highly and trust you with his life so that's why I chose you four for this assignment. Bring my son back to me before I turn forty so he can be crowned the king he was born to be.

All four of them nodded their acceptance to King Burt and all Santana could think was, hold on Kurt were coming for you.

...

Kurt tried not to show his fear for the man starring at him like he was some sort meal at a feast, but he couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body. He knew he was beautiful for a man, had been told so since he was a child. He also had many admirers amongst the noble men, but no one had looked at him with such a dark look before.

- What do you want? He forced out of his mouth and pushed himself up from the ground, even though he couldn't manage to stand up for the pain, at least he wouldn't face of this man lying down. He was prince Kurt after all.

But the man didn't answer him just leered at him and Kurt could not stop himself from slowly scooting backwards, whatever this man thought he could get from Kurt he would never allow him to touch him. The man was dirty, a barbarian, and on top of that ugly as dirt. Dirty brown hair, covered his head, and the face looked like someone had over and over again smashed it towards the ground, with a broken nose, and scars to prove it.

- You're beautiful, the man breathed out from a mouth that Kurt saw was missing most of their teeth's.

- And your probably the ugliest thing I have ever seen , Kurt spit out, he wasn't very strong and he really wasn't a fighter, but he could talk and argue and insult better than anyone he knew.

The words seemed to really displease the man, because he dropped the tent flap that he had been holding up, and suddenly Kurt found himself alone with a man that didn't seem to mind that Kurt found him revolting.

- You should really learn to control that mouth of yours little prince, but I have nothing against teaching you how, the man spat out and then faster than Kurt had time to react, the man was in front of him and then over him.

Kurt fought with everything he had inside of him, when the man tried to push him down onto the ground, but he had nothing against this man's strength and found himself soon pinned down on the ground, with the man's meaty hands holding his own over his head.

- Let go of me you bastard, Kurt screamed and tried to wiggle away but the man only laughed at his attempts to escape and pressed his full body down on Kurt, and suddenly Kurt could feel the man's excitement against his thigh and now Kurt felt ice cold fear run through him.

This couldn't be happening, this was not the way he was suppose to lose his virginity. He had saved it, cherished it to give to his future husband in his wedding bed. It had always been important for the prince to remain untouched to his wedding day, and he could not let this barbarian take that from him. With a move that Santana once had taught him, he managed to get his leg free from being pinned by the man and with a hard trust forced it up into the man's groin. The man screamed and his grip on Kurt's hands loosened and Kurt managed to get away from under him and rouse to his feet's and ran for the opening off the tent. He didn't care what was on the other side of the tent, he didn't care if the whole Warbler clan was waiting outside for him, he just needed to get away from this awful man and his disgusting intentions. But when his hand fnally fell on the flap of the tent, he was grabbed painfully from behind and dragged back into the man's arm and his arms was twisted around his back and Kurt couldn't help the painful scream that escaped his lips.

- So you're a feisty little thing, I can work with that, the man laughed in his ears and Kurt wanted to throw up again when he felt the man's breath against his neck and then his lips.

When Kurt actually thought that this brute of a man was going to take him no matter what he did, the tents flap was pulled open and another man walked inside. Kurt starred at him with fearful begging eyes, please god let this man has god intentions or at least won't let this happen to me. The man studied him, with calculated gaze, and even in the situation Kurt found himself in, he couldn't help but notice that this man was handsome beyond belief. Dark, curly hair covered his head, and a face that seemed to have been carved out of stone, with strong cheek bones, a powerful nose and lips that could made saints fall. But the eyes, the golden burning eyes, was something a man could get lost in. And he was taller than Kurt, Kurt had never been short but this man towered over him, to the point where he felt like a helpless little girl. And he didn't even want to think about the man's body, which was at display for anyone. The only thing covering the man up was a pair of pants made from what looked like bear skin, that hugged the muscles in a way that was almost sinful. And the upper body, the abs, the chest it could bring a man to his knees.

- What's going on here Dave? The man asked and the painful grip on Kurt's arm finally disappeared when the man apparently called Dave let go of Kurt and took a step back.

Kurt eyes darted to the opening of the tent, how fast would he actually be able to run if he tried to escape before either of this men caught up with him? A warning glare that made the man's golden eyes darken made the decision for Kurt, he wouldn't even be able to start running before this man would caught him.

- I was just having some fun with the princess, he's beautiful and feisty so I thought it would be fun to break him into how things work around this place, Dave said with that same predatory leer at his face and Kurt shuddered, he couldn't be serious?

He took a frightful step back when the man took a step towards Dave, and then before Kurt could blink the man drew his fist back and slammed it straight into Dave's face who fell down like a big sack of potatoes.

- I've told you, he's mine!

And that was just really insulting. Okay so if Kurt was honest with himself he would definitely rather spend his time with that man, than Dave, but he didn't belong to anyone. He was a prince, would soon be king and was his own man in every way.

- I will never belong to someone like you, he spat out and the burning eyes that had been focused on Dave turned towards him and Kurt swallowed hard.

So maybe in this man's presence he needed to learn to think before he spoke, it was something with this man, something that was simmering under the surface that told Kurt, that he was playing with fire. Then the man started to walk towards Kurt with slow, but powerful steps and Kurt backed away terrified now, what if this man would try to do the same as Dave? He would not stand a chance against him. Then the tents side hit his back, and Kurt had nowhere else to run. He tried to slide to the side, but the man was upon him and he placed on arm on either side of Kurt and he was trapped. Kurt swallowed and could feel his heart beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest, but he kept his eyes on the ground bellow him, couldn't raise his head to meet the man's burning eyes again. Then firm and strong fingers closed around his chin and he was forced to raise his head and meet the man's burning gaze.

- I took you beautiful, so now you belong to me, the man whispered and the dipped his head down and suddenly the man lips was pressed against Kurt's and he became assaulted with so many feelings and thoughts that he didn't move, didn't even fight back.

This was his first kiss, the first time any man had touched him in such a intense way and Kurt felt like his head was spinning. The man smelled off smoke, sweat and blood, and underneath it all he smelled like a man, a sent so alluring that Kurt wanted to stand here forever just breathing him in. The man's lips was soft but slightly dry in the middle of his bottom lips and they felt so good against his own that Kurt couldn't help his body's response when he grew hard. But that was also the reaction that shook him out of the lust filled place his brain had entered, this man was a Warbler, had taken him from the one he loved and the people who needed him and god only knew what they were planning to do to him. Kurt raised his arms and placed them at the man's chest, ignoring how warm and strong they felt under his fingers and tried to push the man away, but he wouldn't budge, the man was like a wall of muscles, but at least his lips left Kurt.

- Don't you ever touch me again, Kurt hissed out and the man surprised him by actually starting to laugh.

- And what are you going to do about it my little feisty prince? The man asked and Kurt did the one thing he wanted to do ever since he woke up at this place, ever since that disgusting barbarian had tried to take him, he raised his hand and slapped the man hard on his cheek.

That at least took care of the laughter as it died out on the man's lips, and then all of a suddenly Kurt was yanked forward by the man's sudden grip on his arms and he crashed into the man's body and arms was circled around his back and held him in place.

- Listen to me careful and listen well my beautiful prince, I am not a patience man nor do I like when someone fights me too much, so don't test my patience right now or I will trough you down on to the floor and show you exactly how much you belong to me, the man whispered in his ear, a voice full with warning and treats and Kurt shuddered again, but now that he had released some of the anger and fear inside of him he couldn't seem to stop.

- If that will prove to you what a man you are then I dare you! Kurt spat out and he felt the man's arm tighten around him and for a minute he feared that the man would actually do it.

Then the arms were gone and Kurt stumbled backwards, to try and get as far away from the man as possible. This man was not only a danger solely by who he was, but he was a danger to Kurt in ways he didn't want to think about. Because for a second, in the man's embrace he had actually wanted the man to throw him down and showed Kurt that he belonged to him.

- You test me beautiful, and next time I won't show you the same kindness. You should rest, we will pack up and leave tomorrow, the man explained and with that he turned around and was going to leave Kurt, without him knowing what was going to happen to him.

- Don't go, who are you? And what do you want with me? Kurt screamed and the man turned around and smiled cruelly.

- My name is Blaine Anderson and you already know what I want from you beautiful, the man answered and then he was gone and Kurt was left alone, because Dave must have slipped out during the sparring between him and oh my god Blaine.

Blaine Anderson, he was still alive? Rumors had said that after Anderson death his son had disappeared and people had started to believe that he was dead. And now Kurt had been kidnapped by the son to the father who his own father had killed. Oh my god, I have just lost my first kiss to my worst enemy was Kurt final thought before the events of the day and the pain in his head caught up with him and fell down on the floor, pasted out.


End file.
